


Pokemon: The Delta Chronicles

by OpalSparks



Series: Serena's Journey [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Female Lead, Friendship, Gen, Manga & Anime, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalSparks/pseuds/OpalSparks
Summary: Serena arrived to the Hoenn region, where she would go on to become a Pokemon Coordinator. Along the way, the Kalosian trainer would also make friends.
Series: Serena's Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191725
Kudos: 2





	Pokemon: The Delta Chronicles

A young teen stepped out of the airport to find herself in Petalburg City. Her short, honey blonde hair flowed with the wind as she walked on. Her blue eyes complimented her hair nicely. She looked around and smiled a little. “It’s hard to believe that I’m really in the Hoenn region right now.” She said to herself. “I know, I’ll go shop for a new outfit, and then I’ll rest up at the Pok é mon Center.”

As the girl shopped around at a clothing store, she picked out a pink blouse with a white overlay and red back-tied straps, a pleated red skirt with a red bow tied at the side around the waist, and a red bunny-ear style headband. Her outfit was complete with red wedged sandals. After purchasing the new outfit, she changed in the fitting room, and then made her way out. “A new region, a new outfit!” She said to herself cheerfully.

“I agree.” A new voice spoke up from behind her. The teen turned to see another girl about her age, maybe older. Her brown hair was spread out, mostly at the front, and her blue eyes shone like sapphires. She wore a tight, red tank top, with a black undershirt that overlapped the front a little. She wore a pair of white shorts, with black short leggings underneath, and a red bunny-ear style headband with white lines on it. She wore green and yellow high top shoes to complete her outfit. She laughed a little bit. “Oh, right. My name’s May. I couldn’t help but to admire your new outfit.” She said.

The foreign teen smiled at May warmly. “Well, thanks. And it’s nice to meet you May, my name’s Serena. I’m from the Kalos region.” She explained. “Are you from around here?”

May smiled, and nodded. “Yep, born and raised here in the Hoenn region. And my family lives here in Petalburg City.” She replied. “What brings you to the Hoenn region?”

Serena smiled at May, looking a bit excited. “Back in Kalos, I participated in Pok é mon Showcases. It was a competition where you and your Pok é mon would compete for an accessory called a princess key!” Serena explained, showing May all of the princess keys she earned. “I lost at the Master Class tournament against the current Kalos queen. When thinking of what I should do next, I was told about Hoenn’s Pok é mon Contests, and so I decided to participate in them!”

May glanced at the keys, hearing out Serena’s reasoning. “I see. That makes sense to me. I’m a Pok é mon Coordinator myself, you see.” May said. “I can help you go get registered. The nearest Contest hall is near Rustboro City.”

Serena looked at May. “That would be nice, but I was hoping to rest up at a Pok é mon Center for the rest of the day. It was kind of a long flight.” The blonde-haired teen responded. “I’m a little tired.”

May nodded. “That’s understandable! Maybe you could stay the night with me at my parent’s house. That way, I can take you to Rustboro tomorrow.” She suggested. “Well, maybe that was a bit forward…” She said, rubbing the back of her head.

Serena giggled a little bit, and smiled. “No no, you’re fine. But if you really don’t mind it, then I’d love to stay the night. It sounds like it could be fun.” She said.

May looked excited, smiling widely. “Great! Come on, follow me!” She said, taking Serena’s wrist and leading her.

Serena looked a bit surprised as she tried to keep up with May. “Whoa! Slow down May!” She exclaimed, stumbling awkwardly at first. Serena’s first impression of May? She kind of reminded Serena of Ash.

Once the two girls arrived at May's house, and stepped inside. May waved at a brown-haired woman in the kitchen, standing in front of a stove. “Hi mom! I brought a friend over!” May called out.

The woman turned around to see May and Serena at the doorstep, removing their shoes. She smiled at them. “Welcome home, May! Now, who might you be?” The brunette woman asked, looking at Serena.

Serena smiled softly at the woman. “Hi, my name’s Serena. I’m from the Kalos region.” She introduced herself. “Somebody told me about Pok é mon contests, so that’s why I decided to come to the Hoenn region.”

May’s mother smiled. “Well it’s very nice to meet you, Serena. My name is Caroline, I’m May’s mother. If you’d like, you can stay over for dinner.” Caroline offered.

May smiled a bit. “Actually mom, I was wondering if Serena could stay the night in my room. Please?” She asked.*

Caroline smiled and nodded. “Sure, I don’t mind at all. Anybody you’ve brought over has always been polite.” She said. “So I trust that she will be, too.”

Serena smiled. “Thank you so much, Miss Caroline.” She said, and looked at May. “And thank you too, May!”

Just then, a young boy came running inside. He had dark blue hair that was almost shoulder length, and wore black semi-round framed glasses, a green hooded vest with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, and black jeans. He excitedly ran up to May. “May! May! I’m back from Professor Birch’s lab! Look at which Pok é mon I chose!” He said excitedly, and sent out a Treecko. The grass-type starter looked up at May curiously.

May smiled a little bit at Max’s excitement. “That’s great Max! By the way, we have a guest staying over.” She said, giving the Treecko a gentle pat on the head, and then looked at Serena. “Serena, this is my younger brother, Max. He really loves Pok é mon.” She said.

Serena smiled down at Max. “Hi Max, my name is Serena. I just arrived to Hoenn from the Kalos region.” She introduced herself. “I’m going to be a Pok é mon Coordinator, like May.”

Max smiled a little bit, and shook Serena’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Serena. Hey, do you have a starter Pok é mon from Kalos by any chance?” He asked. “I’d love to see one.”

Serena nodded. “Well, she’s evolved since I chose her, but here.” She took a pok é  ball out of her bag, and sent out her Braixen. “This is Braixen, the evolved form of Fennekin. Fennekin is the fire type starter in Kalos.”

Max looked happy. “Wow, she looks so elegant! Maybe May could learn a thing or two from you about elegance.”

May seemed a bit annoyed by that comment, and thumped Max on the head. “Oh you hush, Max! I don’t have to be elegant, I can be whatever I want!” 

Max winced, and looked up at May. “Hey! Take it easy sis, talk about an overreaction! I’m just kidding around!”

Serena looked at them as the two of them argued, and rubbed the back of her head. “I guess not all siblings get along as well as Clemont and Bonnie did…” She said to herself.

Having finished dinner, Serena and May were now inside of May’s bedroom, both of them in pajamas. Serena looked at a cabinet, which contained ribbons that May had earned. She noticed one ribbon that seemed to be more like half of a ribbon. “Huh, that’s an unusual ribbon...It looks very different from the rest of your ribbons.” Serena said to May.

May smiled, opened the cabinet, and picked up the ribbon Serena was referring to. “Well, technically, this isn’t even considered a ribbon. This is the Terracotta Medal, or at least half of it. It was the prize from an unofficial Pok é mon Contest in the Kanto region.” May explained. “Actually, the reason I only have half of it is because I tied against my friend Ash.”

Serena looked a bit surprised. “Ash…?” She thought for a moment. “By any chance, did he have a Pikachu who hates going into its pok é  ball? And maybe had a dream of becoming a Pok é mon Master?” The blonde asked.

May looked at Serena. “Oh my gosh, Serena, have you already met Ash?” She asked. “Wow, it really is a small world.”

Serena smiled. “Yeah, it feels that way sometimes. He actually inspired me to always do my best, and to never give up.” She said. “At first, I only started my journey, because I didn’t want to be a Rhyhorn racer like my mother wanted. But while traveling with Ash, and my other friends; Clemont and Bonnie, I learned about Pok é mon Showcases, and decided to become a Performer.” Serena explained.

May smiled at Serena’s story. “That sounds so great, Serena. Well, I’m glad you met Ash, and that he helped you in that regard. Ash taught me a few things too, and helped me get closer to my Pok émon.” May explained.

Serena smiled, and sighed. “So May, is Max going to be traveling with you?” Serena asked curiously.

May smiled softly. “Well, to be honest, that’s up to Max. I wouldn’t mind traveling with him, but if he decides to travel on his own, I’d be fine with that too.” May said.

Serena laid down on one side of May’s bed. “I see...well, I guess we should get some sleep then. We do have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, after all.” She said.

May laid down next to Serena, and nodded. “Yep. Well, goodnight, Serena.” May said with a tired yawn, closing her eyes.

The next day, May, Serena, and Max had left Petalburg City, and started traveling toward Rustboro City. Max had Treecko following him from outside of its poké ball. Max smiled eagerly. “I can’t believe I’m finally a Pokémon trainer! This is so exciting!”

Serena smiled at Max as she continued to walk with the two siblings. “I’m sure this is especially exciting for you.” She said. “To tell the truth, I originally started my journey because I didn’t want to be a Rhyhorn racer like my mother wanted me to be.” She explained.

Max looked at Serena with a curious expression. “A Rhyhorn racer? How come your mom wanted you to be one so badly?” The younger male asked.   
Serena smiled faintly. “Well, she is a famous Rhyhorn racer named Grace. She wanted me to follow in her footsteps.” She responded. “But I didn’t really enjoy Rhyhorn racing myself.”

Max looked amazed. “Wow, your mom is really the famous Rhyhorn racer Grace!? I’m a huge fan of hers!” He exclaimed.

May smiled faintly. “He got really into watching Rhyhorn races about a year ago. From what I’ve seen, your mom does seem pretty amazing, Serena.”

Serena smiled. “Yeah, she is really good at it, isn’t she? But I just wasn’t into it.” She shrugged. 

As the three trainers walked, a Poochyena was seen running about. Max looked excited. “A Poochyena! I’m going to catch it!” He yelled excitedly. “Treecko, use Pound attack on Poochyena!” Max instructed.

Max’s Treecko leapt over to Poochyena, and slammed his tail into Poochyena’s side. Poochyena wailed in shock, and fell over. It got up, and growled, running at Treecko and slamming into the grass-type with a tackle attack, causing the Pokémon to slide back a little bit.

Max looked excited. “Good job Treecko! Now use Leer!” He called out. In response, Treecko gave Poochyena a menacing stare.

Poochyena looked incredibly nervous at the expression on Treecko’s face, starting to back away slowly.

Max got a Poké ball ready as he kept an eye on the battle. “Alright Treecko, use your Pound attack one more time!” Max ordered.

Treecko jumped up and slammed his tail on Poochyena again, knocking the dark-type to the ground. Max threw his Poké ball at Poochyena, encasing it inside the small capsule. The ball turned a few times, before stopping.

Max excitedly ran over to the Poké ball, picking it up off of the ground. “We did it Treecko! Thanks to you, I just made my first capture!” He said, picking Treecko up and giving him a hug. The Pokémon seemed delighted.

Serena smiled at the younger trainer. “Nice job, Max! I think you just might be a natural.” She complimented.

May smiled a bit. “I actually agree with Serena, you did a great job catching that Poochyena Max.” She spoke in agreement.

Max smiled as he looked at the Poké ball that contained his newest friend. He looked back at Serena and May. “Alright, let’s get to Rustboro City!”

As the three trainers arrived to Rustboro City, the sun had started to set. May led Serena inside of the Rustboro Contest Hall. “Here it is Serena! You can get registered and receive your Contest Pass right here.” May explained.

Serena smiled and walked to the front desk to speak to the associate there. “Hello, my name is Serena. I’m here to get a Hoenn Contest pass.” The Kalosian trainer explained.

The associate smiled down at the trainer. “Yes, of course. Let’s get you registered.” She said, getting the necessary information from Serena and logging it in. Afterwards, the woman handed Serena a card with a ribbon print on it, as well as a red ribbon case. “Here you go. From now on, you will be allowed to participate in Pokémon Contests.”

Serena smiled as she accepted the Hoenn Contest pass and case. “Thank you so much ma’am.” She said, and looked back to May. “Well May, thank you for helping me. I guess I’ll be seeing you around huh?”

May smiled softly. “Yeah, I guess we will. Good luck.” She said, starting to walk on out. “Oh, and Serena? May the best coordinator win.” The brunette said with a grin.

Serena looked at May, and smiled at her. “Right! I agree!” She said, giving May a thumbs up in response. “I’ll see you at the next contest, hopefully.”

**Author's Note:**

> Character Information:
> 
> ~Serena~  
> Age: 14  
> Party: Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon
> 
> ~May~  
> Age: 14  
> Party: Blaziken, Glaceon, Beautifly, Ivysaur, Wartortle, Snorlax
> 
> ~Max~  
> Age: 10  
> Party: Treecko, Poochyena


End file.
